Back to Danville
by PFDroids5198
Summary: After not seeing Ferb and his friends for 3 years. Phineas age 14 spends his summer in Danville possibly for the last time. Possible crossovers include Gravity falls. And Star vs the forces of evil.
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody what's up. So this story is about Phineas and Ferb being split up after...well I'll let you figure that out on your own. I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Enjoy**

(Phineas POV)

I haven't seen Ferb and the gang in exactly 3 years tomorrow. I am all alone here. I live in Kansas now. Just me and Mom ever since Candace went to college. Our parents are divorced.

My mom never wants me to go outside. I can't build things very often. I can't build without Ferb. I am getting a summer job this year. I am gonna start working at slushy dawg.

"Phineas! Come downstairs! I have a surprise for you" I heard mom yell. I decided I didn't have anything to lose. "Yes mom?" I said as I came downstairs. "I've been talking to your father and we've decided to send you to live with him this summer" She told me. My face lit up. "You mean I'm going back to Danville?" I asked excitedly. "Yep your returning to Danville" Mom answered. Before I could say anything she started talking again. "Listen your not really staying with your father you and Ferb are staying at the old house all summer while your father is on vacation." She told me.

"I can't wait!" I told her. "Well you don't have too." She told me. I looked at her confused. "I got you a car. When you get your stuff packed you can put it in the car and head off. In fact I've already packed your stuff. Here's the key's" She said as she kissed my head. "Be safe" She told me. I told her I would ,got in the car,and set the GPS for Danville,USA happy to finally see Ferb and the old gang once again.

(Ferb's POV)

"Ferb!" Dad hollered up the stairs. "Phineas is coming to stay the summer by the way. I gotta get going! Bye!" I heard him say as he left. "Did he just say Phineas is coming?" "He won't be here for long. Isabella will drive him insane" I said to myself. I opened up my contacts and text Buford,Baljeet, and Isabella. _"Phineas is coming to stay this summer"_ It took less then 1 minute before I got 7 texts back. 4 of them from Isabella. "This is gonna be a long summer"


	2. We're off to Danville

**I'm back with chapter 1 and I still don't own Phineas and Ferb! Here we go! I also don't own the song in this chapter.**

( **POV of Phineas** )

"I really can't believe Mom lets me drive at 14. She isn't as protective as she used to be. I looked over at the seat next to me. Perry. "So buddy are you ready to see Ferb and the gang again?" I asked Perry. Oh yeah! Forgot the codeword. "Platypi" I said. Perry looked at the machinery in the car and went and sat up. I found out he was a secret agent and ever since then we have had to be careful for microphones or cameras that may be recording Perry in case he blows his cover. "So have you missed everyone?" I asked him.

Perry nodded. When me and Ferb are reunited we need to build another animal translator or two. "So why did you come?" I asked him. "Has Dr. D moved back to Danville?" I asked him. He nodded. "Hey Perry mind getting that bag out of the back for me?" I asked him. He gave me a thumbs up and reached to get the bag. Once he got it He gave me exactly what I wanted out of it. It was a CD case labeled: PFT. I opened it up put the disc in and listened to Gitchee Gitchee Goo play. I glanced to my left to see a billboard that said: "Danville ,USA, 2 hours.

Just two hours til I'm reunited with the gang. Life is good. One last Summer In Danville. How amazing. "I am just so excited Perry" I told him. He smiled back at me.

 **(Ferb's POV)**

So in less then 2 hours my brother and I will be reunited. I hope Perry comes with him. I've missed Perry. "I remember that one fateful summer. But why talk about it when I can sing about it."

 **(nobody's POV)**

About an hour away from Danville, Phineas was talking to Perry. "So Ferb and the others can't know about you being a secret agent?" Phineas asked. Perry nodded. "Oh well hey grab that guitar. I am feeling the need to sing that last song we sung that summer." Phineas told Perry. Perry started the rhythm to the song as Phineas started singing

 _Phineas: It started real simple with a cool rollercoaster,_

 _An awesome beach party, then we raced stock cars._

 _We were one-hit wonders with a big hit song,_

 _And in a special two-parter, we sent Candace to Mars._

 _We built tree house robots, hunted bigfoot and a mummy,_

 _Got the band back together and our parents, too._

 _Ferb: When we got busted it was only a dream_

 _Isabella: Yeah it was a dream but the question is who's_

 _Isabella: We spent a day fighting pharmaceutical zombies._

 _Phineas: could've solved cold fusion but did fashion instead._

 _We met Klimpaloon and Meap and the Lake nose monster_

 _Ferb: But we're still baffled_

 _Phineas,Isabella and Ferb: by that giant floating baby head_

 _Phineas and Ferb: We did Hockey Z-9 and Football X-7_

 _Isabella: We went round the world_

 _Ferb: and to the very edge of space ._

 _All: We met our doppelgangers in the 2nd dimension_

 _Phineas: Isabella kissed me but I got my mind erased_

 _Isabella: Wait what ?!_

 _Phineas and Ferb: you just wait 7 years._

"Thanks Perry." Phineas thanked. He loved that song because it reminded him that Danville was always his real home. He loved Danville. He knew that he wouldn't be away from there forever. "30 minutes away from our home. Can you believe it Perry ?" He asked. Perry chattered. This summer he was definitely going to Carpe Diem this Summer. He was sure of it.

 ** _So there was Chapter 1. Tell me what you thought in the reviews!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I decided to spice things up a little bit. You'll see soon enough.**

 **Ferb's POV**

I figured I'd look at the texts Isabella was sending. _Ferb! Please respond! I can't come today but tomorrow I can._ It read, I looked at Buford's text. _Sorry F, Dinner Bell's going to have to wait! I got a nerd beating today!_ I read. Huh. Buford is out which must mean that Bal- _Buzz!_ I didn't even need r to look at my phone to know who it was. Baljeet. I sure hope Phineas gets here soon.

 **Phineas's Pov**

I heard Irving got put in a mental hospital after me and Ferb split up. Maybe me and Ferb could try to break him out of there! An old-school jailbreak would be totally awesome. Perry fell asleep after I told him about Mom's slowly decreasing intelligence. I think Dad was the smartest one in the family. Without him we were just a bunch of dumb kids.

Perry woke up around the time we arrived. I looked at the house. It was almost completely green. If I knew Ferb this was definitely his idea. I slowly walked up to the house. I admired the work that had to be put in it. I took a deep breath looked to my side where Perry was standing to give him his signal to go into pet mode. I walked up to the door and knocked on the door.

H **ope you guys like this. I sure do.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ferb's POV

I heard a knock at the door and I was sure of who it was. I text Baljeet back. Then I got up to answer the door. I ran quickly down the stairs. I opened the door to see Phineas standing there. I was speechless.

Phineas POV

"I am speechless" Ferb said. "Well you haven't changed at all then have you?" I asked jokingly. He chuckled and told me that he talked slightly more than used too. "So what you're saying is in this story you will talk more?" I asked knowing he was gonna be mad at me for breaking the fourth wall. But surprisingly he just rolled his eyes and asked a question that I used to ask everyday.

Ferb's POV

"Where's Perry?" I asked. "I-I don't kno-know" I could tell Phineas was lying. But I decided to ignore it and ask about it later. "So has dad already left?" Phineas asked. I nodded. "Oh. I hoped I could see him at least once." Phineas said sadly. "He will be back every now and then. He forgot a few things."

No POV

Meanwhile...

Danville Mental hospital..

"We've got an escapee." "Who was it?" "Irving Du Bois."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Irving's POV.

I knew they couldn't hold me forever. I knew Phineas would come back. I Knew it! So how do I get to their house from here?


End file.
